I'll reach to you
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Emil Steilsson, an average student, begins a correspondence with another average student from Hong Kong. But he is not very excited about it. Little does he know that this experience will change him in a way he had never thought of. (HongIce and some Dennor too )
1. Chapter 1

Emil Steilsson was walking in a rather crowded street. The frozen ground of his neighbor was slowing his pace, so his mind kept on wandering into trivial things, like why couldn't he get more notes on his tumblr text post, or when would the next holidays come. He sighed in relief seeing his two flat house in front of him. He could sense the doorknob's coldness right into his fingers, although he was wearing gloves. The winter in Iceland was known to be very harsh.

« I'm home. »

He said in the louder tone he could afford. A boy older than him appeared from a door, smiling. There wasn't much expression in his face, and he wore a cross-shaped hair pin that was glowing because of the yellow light illuminating the house, which gave him sort of a mystical aura.

« Welcome, little bro. How was your day ? »

« As usual Lukas. Except that... »

« What is it ? »

Lukas frowned. Emil seemed even more tired than usual.

« Well, the teacher had something new for us… We are having pen pals from another country. It's something other schools are doing too. »

« It's great. »

He looked at his older brother with disappointed eyes.

« You think it's great ? It's annoying. And it's obligatory ! Why should I do that anyway ? »

« You are going to make a friend. Maybe like that you will stop going on that website all the day… »

Emil sighed, he didn't want to do this, nor he thought it would be a good thing. What was the point of making friends when they lived in another continent and therefore you couldn't see them? It was pointless and he wanted to do something else with his life. Like... playing with his puffin. That same Atlantic Puffin that just launched on his shoulder, stinging on his ear and hair, his own way to greet his owner. Emil pat slowly his fur and smiled. Something that doesn't happen much.

« Oh and, Mathias is visiting in two days. Ok little bro ? »

Mathias was Lukas's boyfriend. Emil thought he was loud, obnoxious and stupid. But in a way, he was also very charming and very kind to him. Whenever he would come, he would bring with him something for Emil. It was usually pointless little gifts, to more embarrassing ones (like that one time he offered a condom. Emil had blushed and threw the thing in the trash bin. It didn't look it would fit him anyway.). The only good ones were when he would bring him food, especially licorice. It was his favorite snack of all times, he could eat it for his entire life, while his brother was fond of butter. He could never understand that taste of his. Actually, he could never understand anything about him, like his strange habit to talk to no one, claiming he was conversing with trolls. He really wished he could have been adopted.

« I'm going to my room… »

Lukas nodded, watching his brother climb the stairs.

As soon as Emil closed the door of his room, he sighed. Again. Another tiring day was almost finished, but would begin anew tomorrow anyway. He seriously wanted all of this to stop. He pulled his books out of his bag in order to do his homeworks, when he came across the envelope they had been given this day. It contained the address of their future pen pal and an additional paper about how to properly write a letter and stuff. Like if they didn't already knew. He decided to save it for after dinner, because he was tired and still had work to do. A life's teenager was a tough life, but all what he could do was to keep up with it.

« This is stupid… » He said, throwing it into his bed, sitting on his chair.

* * *

He opened the white envelope and took out the two papers. He threw in the bin that useless one about how to write a letter after reading it quickly and looked more closely to the second one. The only single thing written in it was an address. Nothing else. His eyes scanned it and he mumbled. « Hong Kong… » He didn't know many things about that place. Only that it was located somewhere in China and that they spoke the same language and… that's all. Maybe his brother knows more about it ? But he didn't want to bother him watching his favorite show in the tv that passed every evening.

« What am I even going to write ? »

He thought for a moment, then finally took a paper from his drawer and a blue pen. He looked at the blank paper, unsure, and pressed the pen on it, writing to the stranger in the best English he could.

 _Hello, who ever you are._

 _First of all, I would like you to know that I usually have no intention of doing this kind of pointless things, like having a pen pal. I'm only doing it because it's obligatory, and that in the luckiest case it will help me with my marks, although I doubt so. So don't expect me to be enjoying this, or replying regularly, unless you make me want to, something that I doubt about too. I will at least say sorry for my bad English (I mean is it that bad ? You could at least give me advices about it, if you are better at it than me, make yourself useful). I might sound rude, but I'm not usually in a good mood, unless I'm eating licorice. Damn good stuff._

 _I think I should introduce myself ? We're not going to stay complete stranger right ? Ok then, not that I'm happy about it or anything. My name is Emil Steilsson, from Iceland. I'm sixteen years old, and I think you are too. I like licorice. Very much. My hobbies are to stay on Tumblr all the time and write fan fictions. I'm a nerd, please don't judge me like the others do. I hate school. Really, I hate it. The studies, and the people, all of that is awful. My brother always says that I hate everything for no reasons. I think he lost hope in me. He is annoying. Well, I hope you aren't._

 _And that's all. I won't give you any further information about me, but you will eventually know more if I take a liking to you. I never really had friends, nor did I ever had a girlfriend, so I don't really know what to say when you meet someone. What am i saying ? We aren't even meeting, I feel like writing for nothing, like a diary. Another thing my brother suggested me a year ago. No. Just no. I'm not desesperated to this point._

 _Honestly, I have no idea what we are going to discuss about in the near future. I wouldn't mind if you don't even answer. I'm going to sleep, now. Tired._

 _With Love, from Iceland._

 _PS : Did I really write that ? It was specified in the paper they gave us at school about how to write a letter. I didn't plan on reading it, but I though it was better than making a horrible mistake or something. Hope it doesn't sound strange._

* * *

Hum

It's the first time I write in English. I hope the result isn't that bad. It's very short, I don't plan on doing long chapters.

It was an idea I had a while ago, I wonder if I should continue. Please, review, it gives so much hapinness ! *w*

Disclaimer brought to you by MrPuffin : Hetalia and it's character belongs to Hidekaz Himayura, but I know the author would love to own me, I'm so cute and awesome ! (Ice : You're not, shut up.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ! So..uh, I wanted to update earlier but my computer had a bug and it didn't want to work anymore but anyway here you go !

 **Baka-Bookini :** Tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'écrire en anglais. Mdrr je rigole ! Je sais, I'm a bitch j'aurais du te le dire mais j'ai oublié :x Bref voilà la suite alors enjoy :3

 **Guest :** C'est sympa, thanks.

 **Q EU isn't orb :** OMG THANKS. You don't need to apologize XD

 **Sylareen :** C'est sympa ! Alors déjà, je suis marocaine, mais c'est pas grave ! (nous sommes tous français aujourd'hui anyway). C'est gentil ce que tu dis, j'ai jamais penser que mon anglais pourrai être parfait, ça fait super plaisir !

Oh and, I decided to start writing with "I" because it was simplier to me, I hope it doesn't bother you !

* * *

Some days had passed, and since I didn't receive any reply, I concluded that the stranger didn't want to talk to me after all. I can understand that, it's not like I was a lovable person or whatever. My brother keeps telling me otherwise, but when did I ever listen to my brother ? He keeps talking about how I shouldn't think less of myself and that I was a pretty normal boy that could have friends if he tried to open up more. He never knew that I always dreamt of friends visiting me.

Today was Saturday, the day I could finally sleep until 11 am and also the day Mathias was visiting. He came twice in a week. Sometimes, I think Lukas wants me to graduate quickly so he can go and live with his guy without caring about me. Why do I think that ? Well, it's kind of strange to think about what your brother might be doing behind your back. I never imagined, I swear I'm not like that. It reminds me the day I stepped on them kissing. That evening, I didn't feel like eating dinner. It was awful, I'm never going to kiss anyone in my life. Seriously, it seems more disgusting than anything.

It was 6 pm, and I was coming back home after some shopping that Lukas asked me to do, when I noticed that the letter box of our house was full. I assumed it would be taxes, as usual. Well, there was some of them. A bunch actually. But lost inside this bunch was one particular letter that I never expected to see. I could easily identify it as the letter of the unknown guy from Hong Kong.

Wait.

He actually answered me ?

This idea was simply unbelievable to me. I sent him such a harsh and rude letter that no human with feelings would ever respond to. This letter was without any doubt intended to me, after having checked the address three times. At this moment, I felt a little wave of happiness at the idea that someone actually got interested in me, a lonely Icelandic student with a shitty personality. I blinked two times, realizing that perhaps the stranger just sent this letter out of politeness, and inside was just about how I was rude and uninteresting.

I sighed, deciding to throw it in the trash. If it was about scolding, I honestly didn't want to read it. I have enough problems as it is. Heading back to the front door, I felt a huge weight on my shoulders, and a loud masculine voice tearing my left ear as I gasped.

"Hey kiddo ! Who sent you this ? Your girlfriend ?"

He broke into a laugh, with me trying to get past his annoying embrace.

"Let me go, Mathias. And DON'T CALL ME KIDDO !"

I nearly shouted. I hated physical interaction, and Mathias always made sure to give me a big hug anytime he was visiting. It was one of the numerous things I didn't like about him. He was too clingy. Especially to my brother. I also hated when he would call me with nicknames. He used to call me "Icey" because of my very pale face and light blond hair that people often mistook for being white (MY HAIR IS NOT WHITE) and my cold behavior towards everyone. He finally gave me back my personal space and made his way to the front door, telling me "I saw _ya_ going to throw that letter, you should read it !".

Was that even his problem ?

"LULUUUUUU"

"You're loud."

I grimaced at the nickname. Mathias really had a thing for stupid little things like that. Just call him Lukas, you'll less likely make me want to vomit.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. Mathias was enlacing Lukas, trying to kiss him but Lukas was getting him far. I still managed to catch a slight blush from Lukas, such an unusual thing made me shiver for some reason. This sight was nonetheless disturbing so I cleared my throat, attracting their attention.

"I think I'll go to my room."

"Wait ! Don't you want to discuss a little with me kiddo ? I have some licorice for you !"

I tilted my head as he held out of his pocket a tiny little bag of what I liked to call the heaven's candy _._ He gave it to me, smiling at my visible joy. Licorice was one of the few things that could actually make me happy. I looked at him back, muttering a little _takk._ Lukas and Mathias made their way to the living room, but I didn't follow them.

Back in my room, I decided to read the letter. Why ? Mostly because I felt like Mathias was right. If I received a letter, whatever it's genre, I should read it anyway. Even if it was nothing but a hurtful rejection.

My hands were trembling in the process of opening the rectangle of paper. It was the first time I was so anxious, to say the least. I brushed it open, and managed to read it. "It's going to be difficult." I thought.

The writing style was a mess. The letters were so… how to say… tangled into each other, like a huge blizzard of syllable that took possession of this piece of paper. This writing was so bad, but I could still read it, because I used to have a similar one when I was in middle school. Apart from the writing, the two first lines almost got me to fall from my chair.

 _Wow. Dude, you need to chill._

"Wow" ? "Dude" ?!

This guy literally writes like he talks. Even I had the delicacy to begin my letter with a "Hello".

 _I mean, you seem so angry for a Nordic guy. Isn't it cold there ? Aren't the people all peaceful and stuff ? Well, I don't know much about your country, so we're in the same boat._

Oh, here's a good thing.

 _As you know, I'm from Hong Kong. Yeah that one country no one knows, or thinks it's China's capital city or whatever other shit, at least for the few foreign guys I know. Call me Leon Wang. Yeah I have a weird name, but that's cos' my dad is British and named me with an English name. My other dad is Chinese by the way. Yup, my other dad. You asked not to judge you for your rather uncommon hobbies, so your turn, don't judge me because of it. Thanks._

I stopped at this part. So he was adopted ? Does that mean he was an orphan ? Maybe I would ask him later. It made me think about a matter I always tried to avoid thinking about. What if Lukas married Mathias and they adopted a kid ? Ok, stop Emil. You don't even want to think about that.

 _Don't feel bothered by the fact that you like blogging on tumblr. I love it too. A damn good website right ? The stuff you find on it is like, totally weird and funny. Maybe if I take a liking to you I can tell you the name of my blog so you can check it out. Eh, nevermind, I think I like you already. You seem like a funny person to tease. To be honest, you made me giggle so much time in your letter._

He thinks I'm… funny ?! I don't know If I should take it as a compliment.

 _It's fine If you don't want to talk to me, it's nice that you actually sent a letter. I hope to hear from you soon Ice dude._

"Ice dude" ? Does he have a thing for nicknames too ?

 _With Love, From Hong Kong._

 _PS : Yup, I did it too. It makes it sound like a love letter don't you think ?_

(No, I didn't blush because of the "It makes it sound like a love letter", I SWEAR I DIDN'T)

He doesn't bother to write much, at least. He seems like an interesting person though. I don't know if I should answer or no. He said he wanted to hear from me. No one really said it to me before…

I wonder if I should answer ?...

* * *

Soo ? Should Iceland answer ? I hope you enjoyed this second chapter xp


End file.
